That's life
by Zoids Fanatic
Summary: A family story, which revolves around the Flyheight family 6 years after Guardian Force. Be warned, full of happiness and no plot!
1. Chapter 1

That's life.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Any OC's do belong to me.**

(A/N: Well, time to start a new Zoid series, as if one wasn't enough. Yeah, sorta a drabble series, but still good nonetheless. Enjoy! Also, takes place 6 years after Guardian Force.)

Chapter 1

Morning again

The sun. The giver of life and warmth to the planet of Zi. And to one particular Zoid pilot, the sun was a annoying wake-up call.

"Ughhhh…" the black haired man groaned, as he grabbed his pillow, and covered his face with it. "Tell me it's not morning." He groaned again, pulling the white pillow down tightly over his head.

"Afraid so." His blond haired wife replied to him, as she sat up, covered in tan pajamas, and pulled the white pillow off her husband's head. He face winched shortly, but his black eyes soon opened, and he rolled onto his back to look up at his wife, whose bright red eyes were looking down at him, a smile adoring her face.

"Morning, Fiona." The man said.

"Morning, Van." Fiona replied with a smile, as she leaned in, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Yes, this married couple was Van and Fiona, and despite being 23 years old each, they still resembled their younger selves, but with some differences. Van, while he still had the spiked hair with the ponytail, was a bit leaner then before, though still muscular, and finally had grown a six-pack, rather then the strange 4-pack he had before. Aside from this, he had a small scar on the left side of his chest.

As for Fiona, her body still remanded smaller then Van's, but her body was a tad curvier, her chest a bit larger, and she kept changing hairstyles. While she would usually wear her same triangular-sided hair with a ponytail, she would swap it out for some styles such as a single ponytail, twin pigtails, and then just straight hair. Today's hairstyle, just the plain straight hair.

"Well, we better get up." Van said, as he sat up, Fiona right by his side.

"Aren't we already?" Fiona asked, as Van wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her close.

"I guess so." Van yawned, as Fiona gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, seeing as your up, mind waking up Matthew?" Fiona asked, as she untangled herself from Van, and touched her feet to the wooden floor, shivering a bit from the lack of warmth.

"Sure." Van replied, getting out of bed, and stretching. Fiona gave a quick glance over at Van, and then quickly looked away, he face slightly red. Despite having been married to Van for six years, she still turned red upon seeing her husband's body, which was common, for he normally slept in his boxers. "So, where are you headed?" Van asked, heading away from his bedroom, and to the bedroom door.

"The shower." Fiona replied, heading to an adjacent door that led to the bathroom. Van nodded, and looked back at the room. Their bedroom was quite simple. With only two doors (one to leave, and the other to the bathroom), a simple king-sized bed, a bedside table on both sides, and at the front of the room, a large wooden dresser.

"Um, Van, I can't change when you're in the room." Fiona said, already unbuttoning her pajamas.

"Oh, um, right." Van said, as Fiona reached down to toss Van a robe.

"Don't forget this." She added, as she headed into the bathroom, tossing the pajama top and bottom onto the floor, when she was out of Van's sight, of course.

"Thanks." Van said, putting on the black robe, and exiting the bedroom. Outside of the bedroom was a single, wooden, hallway, which had a hall closet at the end, two bedrooms on each wall, and opened up to a living room/kitchen. The house, which was a nice wooden cabin, was a nice size for the growing Flyheight family, and was located in the mountains, a medium sized pond located right next to it. Despite its isolation, the Flyheights had quickly grown to call this place home. Van gave a smile, thinking about the house he called his, and then gently opened up the opposing door, which led to a small bedroom.

The bedroom was dark, as the curtains were drawn, and only the faintest hints of sunlight gleaming through the covered window. Van could already make out a child-sized desk and chair, a lamp sitting upon the desk, as well as a small dresser, and a small bed. In the bed rested a small, four-year-old child, Matthew Flyheight, Van and Fiona's only child. He was pretty much like his two parents. He had straight black hair, and light red eyes. For his age, he had quite the vocabulary and smarts, something Fiona claimed he got from her genes. He was also obsessed with Zoids; something Van claimed was obliviously from his genes. Moreover, the obsession part was true, for many of mornings, Van or Fiona had to maneuver around a small Zoid battlefield to reach their son.

Luckily, Matthew had cleaned up the night before, so nothing was littering the floor. Van quietly walked across the floor, to the bed where his son laid buried under blankets and covers.

"Matthew." Van said gently, stroking his son's side in a rocking motion.

"Hmm, what?" the small boy said sleepily, sitting up, and rubbing his eyes with his Zoid-print pajama sleeves.

"Time to wake up." Van said calmly, and with a smile.

"It is?" Matthew said, still rubbing his eyes.

"Yup." Van said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Now come on, let's get you washed up."

"Ok, Daddy." Matthew replied, as he rolled out of bed, and followed his father out of the room, across the hall, and back to his room, where Fiona had just left the shower, and was wearing a bathrobe, and had her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Oh, Van, Matthew." She mumbled, toothbrush in her mouth.

"Hey Fiona." Van said with a smile.

"Hi, Mommy!" the small boy said, as he ran to his mother, arms opened. Fiona gave a smile, and bent down a bit to give her son a hug.

"Nice to see you too." Fiona said, removing the toothbrush from her mouth. Then, holding Matthew in her arms, she headed back to the bathroom. "Can you start breakfast?" Van heard her say.

"Yeah." Van replied with a nod, as he walked out of his bedroom, down the hall, and into the kitchen/living room, in which Zeke was sound asleep in the middle of a rug that was in the living room area. Upon entering the kitchen, Zeke perked his head up to look at Van.

"Kywaaaaa." Zeke asked in almost a yawn.

"Morning Zeke." Van replied from the kitchen, bending down over the open refrigerator.

"Kywaaaaa?" Zeke the asked, yawning still.

"Fiona and Matthew are in the bathroom now." Van replied, and with this, the Organoid nodded, and feel back asleep. Looking over his shoulder, Van gave a small smile, and returned to his cooking. "Just another morning." He said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Father and Son

It was another fine day at the Flyheight home/lodge. Van was always happy about the home they got. It was a wooden, two-bed, two-bath lodge, snuggled in the mountains next to a nice-size lake. As for electricity, it was solar-powered (Van did say there wasn't much to power, however), and a pipeline connected the house's water supply to a towns supply, about a mile down from the home. It was a fairly good arrangement, at least for the Flyheights.

Regardless, it was another fine day in the mountains (though not every day was "fine" however), and Van decided to take Matthew fishing, which he normally does when the day is a bright and crisp as it is today.

"Dad." Matthew said, as he watched the bobber of his fishing line. "The fish aren't biting."

"You have to be patient, son." Van said, as he lazily lay on his back next to his son.

"But why won't they bit?" Matthew asked his eyes still on the white-and-red bobber that was gently bobbing in the water.

"Who knows?" Van replied.

"Can't you make them bit, dad?" Matthew asked.

"Nope, sorry." Van said, watching the clouds drift across the sky. Matthew sighed, and watched the bobber. Van smiled, as he leaned back up, and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "Listen, fishing is a great way to learn patience."

"But it's boring." Matthew said, sighing. He always imagined fishing much more exciting, as most children do. Van sighed, and patted his shoulder. "Dad." Matthew asked after a brief silence.

"Hmm?" Van hummed.

"What ever happened to your dad?" Van sighed, and rubbed the back of his head.

"We've been over this, haven't we?" he asked.

"I know, but I want to hear about him." Matthew replied.

"Well, where do I start?" Van grinned, as he thought back on his father's past.

* * *

"Look at them, Zeke." Fiona said, as she hung up laundry on a clothes line, keeping an eye on Van and Matthew.

"Kyweeeee." Zeke replied, folding a shirt. Fiona just nodded.

"Yes, Van does spend a lot of time with him. I think it's a father-thing."

"Kyweeeee." Zeke replied, folding a pair of pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dreams

With all children, nightmares where common. So, when the familiar sounds of Matthews running feet, and the opening of the bedroom door, both Van and Fiona knew their son had a nightmare.

"Mommy, Daddy!" the small child said, jumping into their bed, and burying his head between the two.

"Matthew, calm down." Fiona said, hugging her son, and trying to sooth him. "It's all right, we're here." She said, rocking slowly, back in forth in order to comfort her crying child. Matthew, his tears becoming few across, buried his face into his mother's chest, babbling about his dream.

"It's ok Matthew, we're here." Van said, stroking his son's back.

"It was so scary. He was there!" The young boy cried, as Van and Fiona looked at each other, and nodded, knowing very well who "he" was.

"Where was he?" Van asked, moving over to be by his wife and sons side.

"I-In the chair." The boy cried, referring to the rocking chair he had in his room, that usual faced the bed.

"It's ok." Fiona said in a soothing voice. "He won't get you." She said, nodding at Van, who quickly got out of bed. "See, dad's going to get him." She said, as Van, putting on a robe, left the comforts of his bedroom, and headed into Matthews bedroom. He quickly opened the door, and as usual, was only greeted by the Zoid toys Matthew had lying around the floor. Taking in a sigh, he walked over the small toys, careful not to step on any, until he was facing the rocking chair. It was motionless, and Van gave a sigh of relief, before leaving the bedroom, and headed to his own bedroom, where Fiona was sitting in bed, Matthew curled up in her arms, light from a nearby lamp glowing on them.

"He's gone." Van smiled, taking a seat on the bed.

"A-Are you sure?" Matthew asked, holding on tightly to his mother. Van nodded, as Matthew buried his face into his mother's stomach.

"Do you want to sleep with us tonight?" Fiona asked, stroking his hair.

"Yes." Matthew said, as Van got to his side of the bed, and Fiona turned out the lights. Very quickly, Matthew crawled to the center of the two, and was out.

"Van, what are we going to do?" Fiona asked, turning over to face Van.

"I dunno, this is the fifth time this month." Van said, looking up at the ceiling. "This guy is starting to scare me." He said."

"I know." Fiona said, watching the small boy sleep, and thinking back on all the times their child described this man. While, being a child, Matthew usual described this "man" as being "scary". Only rarely had he ever described him in detail, and the few times he does, he is said to wear a black cloak, is always dressed in black, and wears a masks of sorts. The only thing he does, according to Matthew, is just sit or stand near him, and look at him. Never speaking or moving, just staring. A few times, he is said to walk the house, and on even rarer occasions, is said to just stare at Van or Fiona.

While the Flyheights thought this was only a person that existed in Matthews mind, the rate of which he appears made them worry. What if he was real? Or, what if he was a omen? Matthew was "part-Zoidian" (though how much of a Zoidian he is is left up to debate), and, like his mother, had a strange sense of things. Regardless of what this "man" was, he was becoming a fear to both Van and Fiona.

"Well." Van finally said. "No use worrying about this now."

"Huh?" Fiona asked, wiping some hair out of her eyes.

"As in, let's not worry about this tonight. We can discuses this in the morning." Van yawned. "Besides, it's late."

"I guess your right." Fiona said, running her hand through her son's hair, and giving a smile. "I still can't believe we're actually parents." She said in a soft hum, laying her head on her pillow.

"I know." Van said with a yawn, as he and Fiona slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the Flyheight family awoke happy and refreshed, each one having a good dream to talk about.

"So, how about I make us pancakes?" Fiona asked, keeping a smile on her family face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lunch

"Matthew, come in for lunch!" Fiona called out from the front porch. Outside in the front yard, the young Matthew was playing with Zeke, ridding on his back, and laughing away.

"Do I have to?" Matthew asked in-between laughs.

"Yes." Fiona replied, as Zeke headed to the house, Matthew in tow.

"Zzzzeeeekkkkeeee!" Matthew said, as he bounced up-and-down on the Organoid's back, before he came to a stop, and lowered his head, allowing Matthew to slide off Zeke, and land in front of Fiona.

"Thank you, Zeke." Fiona smiled, as Matthew grumbled to himself, and headed inside. "Don't worry about him; he's just a bit sad he has to take a break from playing with you." Fiona added, rubbing Zeke's snout.

"Kyweeeee." Zeke said, nodding, showing he understood. Fiona gave a nod back, and headed back inside, where Matthew was already sitting on a chair, looking up at his mother.

"Where's lunch?" the small boy asked, as Fiona headed to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, it's coming." Fiona smiled, as she retrieved a plate with had a ham-and-cheese sandwich on white bread, three crackers, and apple slices on it. Bring the plate with her, she placed it in front of her son, and then headed back into the kitchen, retrieving a glass of milk, and setting it in front of Matthew as well.

"Thanks, mama." Matthew said, as he grabbed the sandwich, and bit into it.

"Your welcome." Fiona smiled, as she sat across from Matthew, watching him eat.

"Do you want anything, mama?" Matthew asked, offering one of his apple slices to his mother.

"Oh, no I'm fine. Thank you." Fiona smiled, glad her son had manners. Matthew just shrugged, and began to chew on the slice. Watching Matthew eat gave Fiona a slight feeling of joy. To some, this may seem like a regular moment of life, but for Fiona, it was a small moment of bliss.

"Mama, when's daddy coming back?" Matthew asked, looking up from his food.

"Oh, in about two days." Fiona replied, knowing that Van had to report to the local military head quarters. He still was part of the military after all, and the one bringing in the money, so Fiona really couldn't complain, especially since the military offered so much leave time after Matthew was born.

"But it's almost been a week." Matthew said.

"I know." Fiona said, reaching over to mess with Matthews hair. "But in two more days, he'll be here with us again."

"Ok." Matthew giggled, returning to his lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Picture book

(A/N: Because people keep asking, I'll included other people from Guardian Force. Well, in picture form. Also, forgive me about Zi's holidays, not sure if their like Earths or not. )

It was just after dinner during a cool summers evening when Matthew came across a small book entitled "memories". The small boy was curious, and plucked the small book from the shelf, and walked over to his father, Van, whom was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Daddy, what's this?" the young boy asked, holding the book to his father.

"Oh, hey, that's our old picture book." Van smiled, taking the book from his son, and blowing off a thin sheet of dust off the book. Matthew gave a cough as the dust hit his noise. "Here, take a seat." Van smiled, as Matthew sat on his fathers lap.

"Daddy, is the book like the picture books I have in my room?" the boy asked, looking up at his father.

"Well, kinda. Rather this picture book has actual pictures. It sorta like a book of memories." Van replied to his son, as he opened the book, the first few pictures showing Van and Fiona during their "Guardian Force" years.

"Wow, you and mommy look so young!" the little boy said, eye wide, as he looked at the pictures. "Wait, isn't that uncle Irvine and aunt Moonbay?" Matthew asked, pointing to the two in one of the pictures.

"Well, yes, that is. I worked with them, remember?" Van replied, as his son nodded.

"Daddy, why is uncle Irvine wearing am eye patch? Was he a pirate?" Matthew asked.

"Well." Van said, laughing, as he received a glare from Fiona, whom was washing the dinner plates. "No, not really. He just had… eye problems back then. But he's all better now." Van smiled, feeling slightly guilty that he lied to his son. But it was better then saying "he was a mercenary whom followed us non-stop".

"Oh, ok." Matthew replied, flipping the page over, the image of Reese and Raven, along with their Organoids appeared. Just the sight of them made Matthew clutch his father's shirt.

"Matthew, it's ok, it's just a picture." Van said, patting his son's shoulder.

"But their still scary." The young boy said, as Fiona joined the three.

"Matthew, it's ok. Their not scary." Fiona smiled, knowing that Matthew did have a fear of them. Van and Fiona guessed it was because of either their Organoids, or how they looked. Regardless, Fiona flipped the page, and scooted close to her husband and son. The next picture was that of Zeke trembling behind Fiona, with Van dressed in an angler's uniform holding a large fish in hand. The family could not help but laugh at Zeke's fear of fish, with the present Organoid laying stretched out on the rug, not paying attention to his families laughs. The next few images seemed to have been the time Fiona and Van where dating, as many of the pictures had the two holding hands in a park, dressed in fancy clothing for a party, and even dressed in Halloween outfits (Fiona got to wear a spy outfit. Van dressed up like Thomas, as Thomas dressed like Van). Matthew laughed at the fact that "uncle" Thomas dressed liked his father. And the pictures seemed to be a time-machine, as Van and Fiona grew up, and soon enough, little Matthew came onto the scene.

"Look, Matthew, you're first Christmas." Fiona smiled, pointing to a picture of the baby Matthew with a small Santa hat on, enjoying the wrapping paper and boxes of Christmas morning. And even Matthew began to grow in the pictures. "You know." Fiona smiled, as she got up. "We should keep adding to this book. It be wonderful to look back on it later." She added, as she grabbed a nearby camera. "And we should start now." She smiled, taking a picture of her husband and son.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yes, bills exist. And so do vacations!

It was the time Van hated the most in life. Tax season. Yes, despite saving the world (twice, mind you), Van still had to pay taxes and bills.

"Let's see… if I add the water and electricity bill with the mortgage…" Van mumbled to himself, looking over the massive amounts of papers that lay before him. Sitting alone at the desk in the office portion of the house, with nothing more then a single lamp to light his way, Van did feel rather lonely.

"Still up?" came the voice of Fiona, whom was standing in the doorway of the office, wrapped in a robe, her hands folded.

"Yeah. Their due in a week and I want to get a head start on them." Van commented, still looking down at the loads of paper work he had to do.

"Why don't you let me do them?" Fiona asked.

"Cause you've done the taxes for the last five years. Thought I give you a break." Van replied, stopping to take a sip of coffee.

"And that's what worries me." Fiona sighed, rolling her eyes as she did so. "Van, you barely know the first thing about taxes and bills."

"Can't be that hard." Van replied, swerving around on the office chair to face Fiona, pencil still in hand. Fiona started to giggle.

"Excuse me? Did you just say taxes "can't be that hard"? Please tell me that my hearing is off." Fiona added.

"No, their easy. I mean all taxes are is a bunch of numbers. Can't be that hard." Van replied, trying to defend his statement. Fiona just sighed, and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, if you say so." Fiona replied, turning to leave the office. "I'll be in our room if… well when you need me." She said, heading out the door, before coming to a stop. "Oh, before I forget..." Fiona said, tapping her chin. "Oh, yes, Moonbay called."

"Oh? What does she want?" Van asked.

"She just wanted to invite us to the beach for a mini-vacation." Fiona replied, turning her head to look at Van.

"Oh, well, count us in. Sounds like fun." Van smiled.

"I'll call her tomorrow and tell her then." Fiona replied, leaving the office. "Don't stay up to late." She called.

"You know me! I won't!" Van smiled, the thoughts of a summer vacation going through his head, as he swung his seat around to attack the taxes and bills again.

* * *

"Ugh… I hate taxes." Van moaned, both Zeke and Matthew looking at Van.

"Mommy, what's wrong with daddy?" Matthew asked, looking at his father, whom had his face implanted into the kitchen table.

"It's what happen when you don't listen to mommy." Fiona said from the kitchen counter, cracking some eggs over a pan."Oh." Matthew said, looking at his father, then mother, then a Zeke, whom merely gave a shrug in response. It was a grown-up thing, Matthew had guessed.

* * *

**(A/N: Yes, you can expect the other characters from the series in the upcoming chapters. My treat to you guys ;p)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vacation trip

Well, it had been quite some time since the Flyheight family went on vacation. So, after making some arrangements with their old friends, the Flyheights packed their bags, and left their small little home in the Blade Liger. One good thing about the past six years was the lack of worry about having to get into a fight with bandits while your wife and son were in the back seat.

"Alright Van, please take it slow. I don't want Matthew getting Zoid-sick again." Fiona suggested to Van after the last time he decided to test the speed of the Liger with his son on board.

"Relax. I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, last time he was three" Van replied back with his cocky smile.

"Well, just try not to speed or anything. I really don't want him throwing up on my lap again." Fiona said in a low voice, referring to the fact that the young boy sat on her lap.

"Will you relax, we'll be fine. Right Matthew?"

"Right!" the boy chirped, giving Van the thumbs-up. Van turned his head away from the controls and smiled, though returning back to the controls after receiving a glare from Fiona. What seemed, and were, like hours past, and soon the sun was setting. Matthew had already fallen asleep in Fiona's lack, and the young mother was stroking his hair gently.

"I must say Van; I am excited to see everyone again. Gosh, it has been how long since we have seen them all?" Van tapped her chin.

"About a year." Van replied, noticing Fiona yawn. "Hey, why don't you take a nap? I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Fiona asked as Van nodded in response.

"Alright." And with that, the woman was soon asleep, knowing well enough when she awoke that she would be with friends.

* * *

**(A/N: Huh, I always wonder why I did label these drafts as chapters. Their not really chapters now, are they? Well, anyhow, yes, I am still alive. Due to spotlight week, all my stories except Strike Witches: Past and Present Collide and Strike Witches: Past and Present Collide Supplement. As such, both GxG and Fuzors Reborn will also be updated. So, fans of those two, be ready. Well, that be all. Enjoy.) **


End file.
